Highschool dxd dancing with devils
by Artzilla406
Summary: The supernatural, mysterys of earth. The Angles, Demons, and Fallen angles are in a struggle and fighting each other for decades. Now there still at each others throes but, if you go and dance with the supernatural you need to watch out, join beat as he step on the dance floor and deal with fallen's, devils, angles and lots of crazy girls. OC X harem issai X harem.


**Hey guys this is Artzilla here and this is high school dxd: dancing with Devils this is now one of my OC's and there is going to be more later on until then let's dance.**

 **FYI I own nothing except my oc.**

* * *

 **First prove**

Its a great day here in kuoh academy this used to be a all girl privet school but now, its a co-ed I was walking around the school enjoying my walk.

?: Get back here you creeps!

?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Until this happens, the perverted trio running away from the kendo club members and I was front of them, oh I didn't introduce myself my name is Beat Nakamura. I'm 17 years old second year, i'm wearing a male high school uniform with my blazer open reviling  
a black shirt with some colorful music notes and his orange scarf.

?: Somebody help us!

Me: _sigh_ ,here we go again.

I walked to the running group and dashed to the two girls with their wooden swords and when they went for the kill I catches the swords with my hands, the two girls gasped knowing who they hit.

?: Beat?!

Me: Yep that's me. You chasing them because they got cot again?

?: Yes.

Me: I told you two to fix that bloody hole and you two didn't listen, did you?

?: (sadly)No, Sorry.

Me: That's ok mura-san, katase-san I'll take care of the three as long as you two close up that "Hole of Paradise" ok?

Murayama and katase: Ok Beat-san.

As the two kendo club members smiled at me and walked to their dojo and I turned to the perverted trio with a disappointing face at them.

Me: You three are starting to get in my and the girls nerves.

Issei: It's not our fault, those Oppai are calling to us yearning for us to look at-

Just as he was going to finish his sentence. I punch them in the heat very hard.

Me: Don't finish that sentence you pervert.

Issei: Ok.

Me: If I catch you three again I will personally destroy you three's Jules!

All three: Y-y-yes sir.

Me: Good, oh and issei since you're my friend I'm a little soft only one, but the next one will be extremely hard understand?

Issei: Ok.

Me: OK, now scram back to class now!

As being done his sentence/threat the trio ran to the class leaving beat to sigh.

Me: _sigh,_ what am I going to do it with you issei, the three of them know they will not have a girl if they keep acting like that but, they just won't listen.

So I walked to my class and shack me head in disappointment.

* * *

 **No prove**

As beat walked to his class a certain women is looking at him at the window with curiosity and interest, she is wearing a girls uniform and has blue green eyes with crimson hair, on a red couch .

?: What are you looking at Rias?

Rias: that boy with the orange scarf.

Akeno: oh, you mean beat-Bun?

Rias: you know him?

Akeno: oh yes, he is the schools dancing king, he dances performance's are to die for whenever he starts dancing all the students and teachers just came over and cheer him on he's the master of all dancing even I seen him dance and I started to like him.

Rias: Really? I never see this side if you Akeno, but I have a feeling he'll be in trouble soon cheakmate, Koneko can you please watch over him.

Koneko: Ok, sempai.

 _time skip_

School was over and the students, Issei and Beat are walking to their homes but when they get to the bridge there's two females one is with black hair and the other is with blue hair.

?: um, are you Beat Nakamura?

Beat: why yes, yes I am and who might you be.

?: Um, my name is Yuume and I would like for you to go on a date with me.

Beat: Well, how could I say no to a beautiful girl like you.

My complement made her blush for real and her heart skipped a beat.

'Yumme': _what was that? My heart just skipped a beat? And why am I blushing this hard?_ OK, I'll see you Sunday OK, bye.

Beat: ok, see you there.

As I have done talking to yuume she and the blue haired girl walked away leveing a very happy issei and me confused.

Issei: YES! I GOT A DATE!

Beat: Hey Issei, do you think this is a bit weird?

Issei: WHO CARERS I GOT A DATE!

Beat: You don't need to shout idiot! (punch him on the side)

* * *

 **First prove**

 _Sunday_

I lend under the clock at the bus station waiting for yumme to and I am wearing a black jacket, blue pants and I keened my scurf on my neck, I waited for Yumme at the bus station when a girl who is wearing a pink dress with bats heir pins she given me  
a weird paper with what looks like a summoning crucial with two girls on it.

?: Here, you can make a wish anything you wont.

Me: Uh, Ok i'll think about it.

I took the piece of paper and put it in my pocket, when I look up I see yumme in a black dress with a pink top, she is jogging to me with a smile on her face.

Yumme: Hey Beat, sorry i'm late.

Me: That's ok I just got here a few minits ago anyway, so you what to get this date started?

Yumme: Of course.

We started on a resonant and we talked on stuff and then we went to a store when she is trying to make me wear different clothing but no effect, we went to an arcade and she played on a dancing game and she is good but in my opinion the game is for amateurs  
when she didn't notice I buy her a gift a pink puffy bracelet when i got back she was done the game and she when back on my side.

When the sun is about to set yumme and I went to the park so yumme want to say somthing.

Yumme: I have a fun time beat.

Me: Ya i had fun today. (pull out the bracelet) Here, I know it's not great but, it's my gift to you.

Yumme: No, it's great thank you. . . . So this is it.

Me: Pardon?

Yumme: Can you do me one thing, please.

Me: What is it?

Yumme: _Will you forgive me?_

I didn't know what she mean until my instincts hit me I jump out of the way to see a some sort of, light spear on yummes hand and she has a pear of black angle wings?

Me: What the?

As I look at yumme, I see that she is crying with eyes of gilt. My mind is now filled with questions 'why is she trying to kill me?' And 'why is she crying?' or 'how is she doing that?'

Yumme: _hik,_ I-i don't want to do this after you treated me special. I-i'm s-sorry, b-but i-i half to kill you or _hik_ i'm killed.

Me: Oh, I understand.

Yumme: Y-you do?

Me: Of course I do Yumme and i'm not mad at you, you were forced are you?

Yumme: Y-yes.

Me: I don't blame you. (walked up to her and hug her) everybody have there reasons and yours is clear.

Yumme: _Sniff sniff_ (put away her light spear and hugs me)WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!I'M SORRY BEAT! _*_ sniff* _I'm so sorry._

Me: That's ok just let it out, sshh, I forgive you.

Yumme kept crying on my shoulder for a few minuets until we herd a ruffle I look at the bushes and see the same blue hared girl yesterday with issei. but now is now a blue hared woman with black wings and wearing a purple coat and she is dragging Issei's  
body.

?: What are you doing raynare? Kill him already.

Raynare: _hik hik,_ NO! I WON'T KILL HIM! I WILL NOT KILL MY BOYFRIEND!

?: Then, i'll do it for you!

When the blue hared women readied her light spear and trowed at me I slid to the left with raynare in my arms, this surprised the blue head but when she summoned another one I lifted my leg and my leg glowed green.

Me: **HOUSE!**

As I slam my foot to the ground the shock wave pushed the women away slamming to a tree.

Raynare: Wh-wha?

Me: I'll explain later, but can you let go for a bit, please?

Raynare: O-ok.

She stepped aside with a shock look on her face, the women stand up but warbled a little and she stared daggers at me.

?: How dear you!

Me: Oh, really? At least tell me your name miss grumpy wings.

?: Fine, my name is Kalawarner and you will die where you stand.

Me: That's better, my name is Beat Nakamura aka the dancing king: Rhythm.

Kalawarner: Well then 'your magistracy' I'll make shore that your dead!

Me: Well then (snaps my fingers) Start the music!

 **Play defend the diamond.**

When the music played out of know where I dashed to the woman and I started to punch and kick her fast in the beat, I kept punching her in the gut and then i kicked her to a tree but, she won't give up she now started to throw a lot of light spears at  
me, I snapped my fingers again to change the song.

 **Play gigantic O.T.N.**

I ducked and then I quickly stand up and danced and got in front of her and started to fight her, rhythm style, I deliver heavy punches and elbow hits to her gut and upper cut her a couple times and I give her a barrage of punches that sent her to a tree.

 **Stop music.**

Kalawarner: Grr, you may have won this round but, you will not be so lucky the next time we meet.

With that, she fly out of the park into the darkness, I looked at raynare who is still in shock and still has blood shot eyes, I walked up to her and back to hugging her she snap out of her shock and hugged me back with a smile on her face.

Raynare: I'm glad that you are not hurt.

Me: Heh, sorry.

Raynare: That's ok, my music note.

After she said that she kissed me on the lips, ON THE LIPS! For crying out loud. She kissed me for a few seconds before she break it leaving me shocked.

Raynare: _giggle_ Guest i'm in your care now.

Me: Uh. . . .OK.

She giggled at me because that i'm blushing hard, she hooked my arm and smiled at me that made me smiled back at her.

Raynare: I guess proper introductions are in order, hmm? My name is Raynare the fallen angle, nice to meet you Beat Nakamura.

Me: Like wise.

Raynare: Ok now, how did you do that?

?: Yes, i'm interested on what power you unleashed too.

We turned to the source of the voice belong to none other to Rias gremory and behind her is akino, koneko and kiba some of my class mates and one thing I know is that i'm screwed.

Me: oh, dear. I'm busted.

* * *

 **And done sorry its short but, this will be the beginning of many more of my new story and chapters and some story's will be made because i'm bored until then see ya, RRRRRRROOOOOOOWWWWWWWRRRRRR!**


End file.
